The Bucket List
by sheilarae1234
Summary: It was just a list. A bucket list. It was very simple, really. 34 goals. All attainable with a little money and effort. But we hadn't expected that these 34 simple goals would awaken a force so ancient that we would need some help from our favorite not-so-fictional characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Hey guys! So, this was a random thought bubble that came into my head, and I was like, "Hey, this could actually make a great fanfic if I write it correctly." So, here I am. I hope you guys like this story.**

**Some of the things on the bucket list you may not understand if you're not part of the Audience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HG, The Legend of Zelda, or Another One Bites The Dust.**

**This is actually the exact same bucketlist that my friend and I made.**

"Olivia, I am very well aware that you can hear me, so you might as well stop acting like you can't."

Sighing, I roughly rip the earbuds out of my ears and turn angrily towards my best friend, Annie Lore, who was sitting on my sea green couch playing _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords_. The game was paused and she giddily looked toward me.

"Annie, what could you possibly want?" I asked as I stood up from my perch on the kitchen counter in my parent's Victorian-style house, strolled over to where she was sitting, and plopped down next to her. "We've already finished our biology and geography homework, which I don't know why you're worried about it considering it was a piece of cake, and we've already studied for our upcoming English exam, and you and I both know that even though we have Dyslexia, we will ace it." I ticked the items off on my fingers as I went. "We have nothing else that we need to do, so this better be good. You made me pause it in the middle of "Another One Bites the Dust"."

My calculating grey-blue eyes bore into her identical colored ones as she gave me a sly grin. Her fingers drummed excitedly against the side of her leg, a sign of her ADHD. Another thing we have in common.

"No, no, no. This has nothing to do with school. I'm proposing something better. This is actually something to look forward to, unlike our boring English test. What I think we should do, is make a bucket list. But not an ordinary one. A nerdy one, with things from _Percy Jackson and The__Olympians_ and _The Hunger Games_. I even think we should throw some things in about Tobuscus."

Pushing my light brown hair our of my eyes, I chew on my chapped lips and deliberate my decision as I look out the window into the cloudy Manhattan sky. Sheets of rain pour down and a strong gusts of wind blow, shaking the trees.

See, this is just another thing I have in common with Annie. We always have a plan. We never run into things without one. We like to call ourselves the Annabeth Clones because we act the exact same way Annabeth Chase from _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_does. The fact that we both have ADHD and Dyslexia spikes our ridiculous suspicion that we're both demigods.

So, I think about the possibilities of this bucket list. It couldn't do anyone harm except for ourselves, and that's only if the goals humiliate us in public. Plus, it seems fun.

"Oh, what the heck. Let's do it." I finally agree.

"Yes!" She shouts as she pumps her fist into the air. "One point for Team Annie! I actually got you to agree with something! Do you realize how much of an accomplishment that is?"

One thing we _don't _have in common is that I'm stubborn. _Very _stubborn. While she is a sort of go-with-the-flow type person.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it. Are we going to start this thing or not?"

Annie quickly whips out her iPod Touch and starts a new note labled Olivia and Annie's Bucketlist. Over the next hour, we come up with thirty-four things to do:

1. Go to Starbucks and when they ask for our name's on the cup, Annie will say, "Primrose Everdeen" and Olivia will say, "Katniss Everdeen". When they yell out, "Primrose Everdeen!", Olivia will yell, "I volunteer as tribute!" Then we will take our drinks and calmly walk out.

2. Email Tobuscus and see if he answers back.

3. Become roomates in college.

4. Go to the Empire State Building and ask for the 600th floor.

5. Go to the top of the Gateway Arch and randomly scream, "Oh my gods, it's the Chimera!"

6. Go to Greece/Rome together.

7. Find our Percy/Peeta.

8. Go to college together.

9. Be each others Maid of Honor/Bridesmaid.

10. Be the godparent of each other's children.

11. Never lose contact with each other.

12. Have a pet owl.

13. Meet Rick Riordan

14. Meet Tobuscus

15. Eat a sugar cube.

16. Dip bread in hot chocolate.

17. Learn how to do a back handspring.

18. Ask someone if they want a sugar cube.

19. Get a part time job as a zookeeper.

20. When someone brags, say, "Don't expect us to be impressed. We just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear."

21. Learn how to start a fire with sticks, learn how to set up a snare, learn how to climb a tree like Rue.

22. Name my kid(s) after a character in a book.

23. Learn a different language besides Spanish, preferably Greek.

24. Meet a cast member from The Hunger Games.

25. Meet Logan Lerman.

26. Say to someone, "You have no idea, the effect you can have."

27. Play The Walking Dead.

28. Make a nugget in a biscuit, and then dip it in mashed potatoes.

29. Walk up to a random stranger and say, "But Dad!" in Tobuscus's Timmy voice.

30. Master all of Tobuscus's voices and noises.

31. Make a safety torch.

32. Make a diamond sword.

33. Sing the Dramatic Song, the Sideburns Song, I Can Swing My Sword Song, Safety Torch Song, and Nugget in a Biscuit Song all in public.

34. Meet Annabeth and Percy look-alikes.

"Well," Annie said, "Not all of those are nerdy. Some of them are actually quite important. Like never losing contact with each other. Don't worry. I don't plan on letting that happen."

"And some of them are completely random. I'm pretty sure the only reason we put 'Meet Logan Lerman' is because we have a fangirl crush on him." I replied.

"True, true." Came her short reply. "So, which one should we do first?"

My gaze instantly flickered to the glowing sign that was green and circular across the street.

"How about the first one?" A small smile formed on my face as I grabbed by lime green raincoat and stepped out the door, Annie close on my heels.

* * *

The heavenly smell of coffee hit my nose as soon as the bell on the door tinkled above our heads. The line was surprisingly short considering the fact that the Starbucks was located near a college.

Reaching the front quickly, I ordered a Grande Caramel Frappuccino, and Annie ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte. When they asked for our names, I said mine was Katniss Everdeen, and Annie said hers was Primrose Everdeen.

The not-so-courteous employee simply nodded her head and said in a monotone voice, "What lovely names."

Annie and I strolled over to an empty table and sat down. I noticed a tall, lanky, blond-haired girl who looked to be a couple of years younger than us, so she looked to be about fourteen. She had startling icy blue eyes, and she was curiously staring at us. I tried to ignore her, but it was difficult considering I felt that I knew her from somewhere.

I was so focused on figuring out where I had seen her that I almost missed it when one of the workers called out, "Primrose Everdeen!"

I stood up so fast that I almost knocked my chair over. Annie nudged my arm and I quickly exclaimed, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Racing up to the counter, I snatch up the drink. Before I can walk away, the young girl that was looking at us earlier burst into tears and sped out of the store. I saw her stagger to the curb and sit down, her head in her hands.

_Who is this girl? _My brain goes into overdrive as Annie drags me out of the store and over to the girl. Annie cautiously taps her on the shoulder.

When the girl looks up, I'm suddenly hit with where I know, or thought I know, her from. She's the spitting image of Primrose Everdeen. The same blue eyes. The same blonde hair. The same merchant look that stood out so easily in the Seam. I don't know how I couldn't have seen it sooner. Especially since I've read the books at least ten times!

Wiping her eyes, the girl, who I think is Prim, stands up and stiffly turns toward us.

Before she can say a word, Annie blurts out the question I'd been asking myself. "Are you Prim? Because you look identical to her."

Quickly, the girl shook her head and said in a small voice, "Ah, no. No, I'm not. I do get that a lot though. I'm sorry, but I need to go. My older sister will be worried."

With that, she quickly marched away. The sound of honking cars is drowned out by a million questions that are racing around in my brain.

"Well, that was strange. Oh well. I guess it was just a coincidence." Annie confidently said. "Now let's go get our drinks."

"Yeah. Just a coincidence." I mutter to no one in particular.

* * *

After Annie had gone home to her house right next door, I took a hot shower and changed into my pajamas. I couldn't stop thinking of the girl we had met at Starbucks. She resembled Prim so much that it was almost disturbing.

Deciding to dwell on it tomorrow, I turned off my lamp and climbed under my stormy grey quilt on my bed.

But I knew that my sleep would be filled with dreams of the girl with the blonde hair and the icy blue eyes.

**(A/N) I hope that you liked this everyone! I think this is my longest chapter ever. I hope the rest are like that! Don't worry. This will have an actual storyline in later chapters. They will not just be one-shots of each of the goals.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bucket List

"Annie, don't worry! He will answer back this time. I'll just have to word it right to make it seem that we're his biggest fans, but that we're not his biggest stalkers. Even though we are."

Exasperated, Annie fell onto her sea foam green bed and sighed deeply. I guess she was getting tired of me saying the same thing over and over and over again. Even though it was true because I'm always right.

"Olivia, we've already emailed him three times! I don't think he's going to email back on the fourth try."

Annie had already tried to talk me out of it, but it was no use. My fingers we're already clacking away on the keyboard.

"But you know what they say Annie! Fourth time's the charm!"

"It's third time's the charm."

"Whatever." I reply nonchalantly. "The point is, if we keep sending him emails, he can't ignore us! It's a bulletproof plan."

"Actually, it's not. It already has holes in it." Annie replied matter-of-factly.

"And... it's sent! Our conjoined email should be getting a response in about a day!" I said, acting like I hadn't heard her previous comment.

The email turned out like this:

_Dear Toby/Tobuscus,_

_I don't really know how to say it, but we're your biggest fans. And by we, I mean my friend Annie and I. We love your videos, and you always make us laugh. Annie and I even made a bucket list where one of the goals is to sing I Can Swing My Sword, Safety Torch, Sideburns Song, The Dramatic Song, and Nugget in a Biscuit in public. But first we need to complete #2 on our list, which is, "Email Tobuscus and see if he will email back." So you see, we really need a reply from you so we can humiliate ourselves in public for our own entertainment. It would make our day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Olivia and Annie_

_Daughters of Athena_

"I'll say I told you so when he doesn't respond. But we'll have to wait a couple of days."

"See you in a couple of days doubter!" I yelled back at her as she slammed my front door shut.

I checked my email every ten minutes, but by the end of the day, I hadn't heard back. As I lay in bed that night, or really morning considering it was 2 A.M., I couldn't help doubting myself. But I would never tell Annie that.

Of course I wouldn't admit that I'm a stalker out loud, but Annie and I both know the truth. We are utterly obsessed with him. I check Youtube constantly to see if he's posted a new video, and Annie creeps on his Twitter.

So, yea we might have a problem, but right now I should just get some sleep.

* * *

_Ring! Ring ring! RING! _

Groggily, I sat up in bed and rub my eyes. The phone on my nightstand was ringing so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think.

Picking it up, I yawned and said, "Hello?"

"AHHHHHH!" Whoever was on the other end let out an earsplitting squeal. Checking the caller ID, I saw that it was Annie, and I rolled my eyes. Checking the clock, I saw that it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Annie, why are you calling me? You know I sleep in on Saturdays!" I teasingly said into the phone.

"Olivia, you will not believe this! I checked our email, and we have a reply! He actually emailed back!"

Now it was my turn to scream. "Oh my gosh! I told you! I'll be over in a few minutes to read it!"

I've never moved faster in my life. I brushed my hair and teeth and put clothes on a matter of 2 minutes. I just couldn't help it. Toby had actually answered us back!

Racing over to Annie's house, I threw open the front door and rushed to her purple room. The email was already pulled up.

_Dear Olivia and Annie,_

_Haha! I don't think anyone has made a bucket list with things like that on it before! I feel so very honored. You should totally video yourself singing those in public and send it to me. Now, it's time to play some Happy Wheels! Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this email, bless you. Peace off. Boop!_

_Sincerely, Toby_

_Γιος του Ερμή_

My heart stopped beating. Not from actually receiving an email, but from what it said at the end.

Strangely, my dyslexic brain perfectly translated the Greek at the bottom. And I was greatly disturbed by what it said. Why would he put that there?

_Son of Hermes._

**(A/N) So, not my best chapter. But this is going to tie into the story. In much later chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. :) This one is going to be in a different point of view, and I think I'm going to change POVs in the middle.**

-Annie's POV-

_Son of Hermes. _

I let loose a nervous giggle. He couldn't really be a demigod right? I mean, Greek gods aren't real. He must just be joking with us since we put "Daughters of Athena" at the end of our email.

But how would that explain him putting it in Greek? He could've easily just written it in English. And what was with Olivia automatically translating it? I even knew what it said, but Olivia had beaten me to saying it out loud. How had we suddenly become fluent in Greek?

These thoughts were racing around my head as Olivia and I sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I should probably be getting home. My dad will be worried about me," Olivia said, acting as if she hadn't just translated the Greek in Toby's email.

She left my house, slamming the mahogany door after her. Leaning my head on my desk, I went back to my frantic thinking.

My thoughts were interrupted when the house phone started ringing. Checking on my laptop which is connected to the phone so I could easily see who was calling, I saw that the number was unfamiliar.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to whoever was in the house.

As I ran to answer it, I stopped by a picture of my dad in his military fatigues. He's in Iraq now, and I miss him immensely.

Hustling into the kitchen, I pick up the silver phone from its charger and press the button with the green phone on it.

"Hello?" I ask in a bored voice.

"Hello. May I please speak to Suzanne Lore?" A deep male voice answers me.

Suzanne is my step-mom. What could this man possibly want with her?

"Hang on, I'll get her for you." Padding to the living room, I silently hand the phone to my mom, plop down on the couch, and turn the TV to a softball game.

"He's... what?" I hear my mom ask in a strained voice. "Okay, thank you for letting me know."

Setting down the phone, she promptly bursts into tears and runs off to her room, leaving me there bewildered.

Hurrying after her, I knock on her door, and walk in without hearing an answer.

She's laying face down, her shoulders shaking, muffled sobs racking her body. Her fingers are tightly gripping the quilt on her bed.

"Mom, what's going on. What did he tell you?" I question cautiously.

Sitting up, she rubs her puffy eyes and wipes her runny nose. She motions me to sit by her on the bed.

Climbing up beside her, I smooth down her raven black hair as she starts telling me what the man told her in a shaky voice.

"He was from the military. H-he said that y-you're father d-died trying to save h-his team members. He s-said that he died a hero."

Tears started running down her face again as I sat there trying to process what she had just told me.

_My father's dead?_

* * *

I didn't know what I was doing until I was already out of the door. I realized that I was running to Olivia's house.

I didn't know that I had run into someone until I was on the ground. A girl and a guy about my age were trying to help me up.

The guy had raven black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in years, but it looked good on him. He had beautiful sea green eyes.

The girl had intimidating stormy grey eyes and her curly blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry. I didn't see you." The guy said. Wait, did he say _gods?_

"Don't worry about it." I quickly said to the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase look-alikes.

Clone Annabeth entwined her hand with Clone Percy's and said, "Percy, what is with you running into innocent pedestrians?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did she just call him _Percy?_ This had to be a coincidence right?

"Um, well, I have to go now, so bye, I guess." I stammered out, and then I headed on my way as I jokingly mumbled to myself, "Man Annie, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty stupid."

I guess the couple heard me because the girl grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Did you just say that you were a daughter of Athena?" She whispered in my ear.

"Uh, yea. My friend I always say that we are, but we're just joking. I mean, Greek gods aren't real right?"

"Do you and your friend both happened to be ADHD and dyslexic?" She questions urgently.

"Um, yea. We are."

Taking out a weird looking solid black phone, she turns it on and goes to her contacts. "I think I'm going to need to call you later. What's your number?"

Weirdly, I found nothing wrong with giving a complete stranger my number. When she had entered it into her phone, she spun around, grabbed Percy's hand, and they left quickly. As if they hadn't even been there.

* * *

-Olivia's POV-

"And then she called him Percy!"

Annie was telling me the story of how she met the couple that looked scarily similar to Percy and Annabeth for the hundredth time. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

They couldn't possibly be _the _Percy and Annabeth right? They're just fictional characters, _right?_

My brain kept trying to think of a reasonable explanation for this crazy day. First I perfectly translated Greek, then Annie meets a couple who look like Percy and Annabeth where the guy's name just happens to be _Percy?_

My reasonable personality made me actually think of an upside to this. We got to check off number thirty-four on our bucketlist.

And being the reasonable person I am, I tried to convince myself that this was all just a huge coincidence. Maybe a woman liked the name Percy when she had her son, and he just happened to look like Percy Jackson when he was older. There are plenty of people in the world with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes. I must've seen the Greek phrase somewhere else and had asked someone who knew Greek to tell me what it meant.

Repeating these things to myself, I almost convinced myself that they were true.

_Almost._

**(A/N) Dun, dun, DUN... I'm sorry if this story is moving slow for everyone. I'm just trying to fit lots of things into it before the big climax. So the weird looking phone thing was supposed to be a phone that monsters couldn't trace. **


	4. Chapter 4-Part 1

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Just to let you know, I've never been in the Empire State Building, so I don't know what it looks like inside. I'm just going by what I THINK it would look like. So, hope you enjoy!**

Giggling, Annie and I stroll in to gargantuan building, our hands covering our mouths, muffling our secretive words.

"So," Annie whispered mid-giggle, "you'll ask for the key. When she looks at us crazily, we'll bust out laughing. Then I'll apologize and say that it was for a school project. Does that sound good?"

Silently, I nod my head, grinning like crazy. I couldn't wait to see the bewildered look on the secretary's face. Would she ask if we were crazy? She would most definitely tell us that there was certainly _not _a 600th floor.

Annie took out her iPod Touch and stared at #4 on our bucket list. It has been haunting us the entire weekend as we had been procrastinating and putting it off. But, finally, we gathered enough energy to drag ourselves off my couch and away from the Wii. Why waste such a beautiful Sunday afternoon anyway?

To tell you the afternoon was beautiful would be an overstatement. Nothing like the cold and rain seeping through our jackets to brighten up our morning. Don't forget to mention the sounds of honking cars and angry cab drivers. Yes, the morning was just _beautiful._

We reach the reception desk where a woman wearing so much pink it was blinding sat.

"Welcome to the Empire State Building. What can I do for you?" She asked in a high pitched, nasally voice.

Containing a laugh, I answered back, "Um, yes, can we get the key to the 600th floor?" For good measure I added, "We're bringing something back to Zeus."

Her eyes growing, she leans forward and whispers urgently, "Oh no. He didn't lose his lightning bolt again did he? That's just what I need. Another pair of kids just like the two with the blond and black hair. They brought a war here. We don't need another. Anyway, so who are your godly parents?"

Annie and I exchange a confused look, but play along. "Uh, Athena."

"That would make sense. Right hair, about the right eyes. But I'll tell you, that other girl was a daughter of the war goddess, and she was a trouble maker, she was. Her and that Poseidon kid. Well, if you say that Zeus needs you, you wouldn't want to be lying. Here you go."

My breath catches in my throat as she pulls out a golden key, ten inches long, from a secret compartment in her desk drawer. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt. She holds it out to us.

Her fingers trembling, Annie takes it from her manicured hand.

"So, what you'll do, is you'll take the maintenence stairwell down to the basement, where you'll see a shelf with only paint cans of grey paint on it. There's only one small paint can on the shelf. Pull it off. You'll know what to do after that."

"But let me tell you something." Her green eyes narrow. "If you're pulling a prank on me, I'll know. When a mortal tries to enter Olympus, an alarm goes off. You'll be taken to jail for trespassing, no matter what you say."

She then gives us a dazzling smile, "Have fun dealing with Zues!"

We turn around and walk off. Number 4 on our bucket list is checked off, but there may be more to it than we thought.

**(A/N) So, this is just kind of leading up to what will actually happen in the next chapter. I'll try to update on Sunday, Wednesday by the latest. I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm sorry that it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 4-Part 2

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Here's the second part. :) Enjoy! Hey, I'm updating when I promised I would!**

A shiver runs up my spine as I touch the cool metal railing of the damp stairwell leading down to the basement. The bronze key to "Olympus" weighs heavily in my back pocket. I didn't know why Annie wanted me to carry it, but I know why she did now.

When we finally reached the basement, we walked through the maze of grey metal shelves until we found the one the receptionist was talking about. It was a different color grey, it being a darker shade. The small paint can was easily spotted, it being right in the front on the top shelf.

With me being taller than Annie, I reach up to take the can off the smooth surface. I have to jump back when it leaves the shelf because all of the cans start shaking, like a sudden earthquake came upon New York City.

Suddenly the shelf splits in half and moves away from the wall, revealing a solid gold door with a greek omega branded into the center.

Taking the key out of my pocket, I'm about to fit it into the key hole when Annie stops me.

"No, let me do it."

I reluctantly hand over the key and step back. She inserts the key and, with a mighty heave, turns it clockwise.

The door slides open with a whoosh, revealing an elevator with obsidian walls and marble floor. The walls and floor were so shiny that I could see my reflection.

There was only one button, and it had a lightning bolt on it. _Seriously, is everything about Zeus's lightning bolt?_

I push away my thoughts, punching my fist on the button.

I'm sure my stomach was left in the basement as the elevator shoots upward so fast that I fall to the floor. Annie's face is as green as kelp, and I'm sure mine looks the same.

As suddenly as it had started, the movement stopped, and I shakily stand up.

My breath catches in my throat as I see what lies behind the barrier of the elevator door.

Massive buildings of white marble are placed on cloud foundations. Beautiful gardens with statues and temples dedicated to gods and goddesses fill in the spaces between the buildings. It's the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

I jump as Annie takes my hand, and I know what we must do next.

Nervously, I step out of the elevator without any difficulty. Annie is still beside me.

My eyes grow as big as saucers, and Annie's eyes are the same, if not bigger.

It makes perfect sense. My mom isn't around anymore, and Annie's dad got remarried.

We've just confirmed what we've been suspicious of since we'd read _Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _

We're demigods, and Olympus is real.

* * *

We walk in awe up the streets, pausing to marvel at each temple and statue. It was even better knowing that Annabeth supposedly designed them.

We come across a temple of Athena, and I pause, wondering if she really is my mother. Since Annie and I haven't been claimed yet, we have no way to know for sure.

"Well, come in if you're just going to stare." I jump as a woman's voice comes from inside the marble walls of the temple.

Slowly, Annie and I creep to the door and peer in. A woman with black hair sits next to a fire. Her stormy grey eyes are identical to mine. Her robes are a stormy grey, just like her eyes.

I wonder for a second how my hair and Annie's is blonde, but then I remember that we both get our hair from our dads.

"Don't just stand there. Come in."

We walk towards the woman, who I now know is Athena. She stands as we approach and surprises us by giving us a hug.

"My daughters. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to tell you that I'm your mother."

We both shrug, but Annie and I know that it disappoints us that she didn't claim us sooner.

"Well, I hope you know what you're going to have to do now. Your family is waiting for you."

A smile creeps onto my face. What I've been dreaming of my whole life is actually happening.

"I'll tell Hermes to send Chiron a message. Percy, " she says Percy's name like it's poison, "and Annabeth will come to pick you up. They're both in New York for the weekend."

Annie and I let out a squeal. We're going to the actual Camp Half-Blood.

**(A/N) So, I didn't know if I should stop it after they find out they're demigods, but I thought the chapter would be a little short, so I added the part where they meet Athena. I think Athena was OOC. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Annie and I were so excited that we basically ran out of the Empire State Building. Our nerdy dreams were coming true. We were actually going to Camp Half-Blood. We're actually demigods!

Waiting outside was the couple that Annie had seen earlier in the weekend. Their hands were intertwined and they had smiles on their faces.

"So, Chiron said that we had some new recruits. When did you get claimed?" Percy says, leading us to a red Maserati.

Climbing into the backseat, I say, "Oh, about five minutes ago."

He glances back at Annie and I, a surprised look on his face. His eyes stay on Annie for a second, and they then widen in recognition.

"Hey, Annabeth and I met you yesterday! I ran into you, literally."

Annie rubbed the back of her head where she said she hit the pavement. She lets out a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah. Sorry about that."

He starts the engine and says, "Hey, don't worry about it. So, you got claimed about," he looks at the digital clock on the radio, "ten minutes ago, now? Who's your godly parent? Wait, no, let me guess. Apollo?"

We both shake our heads and say at the same time, "Athena."

Annabeth, who had been silent the entire time, turns around and smiles at us.

"Well then, I guess we'll be sharing a cabin. You two are going to love camp. We've got strawberry fields, a beach, a rock climbing wall that spews lava-"

We cut her off.

"Yeah, we know. You ever heard of the, um," I glance at Percy, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?"

Annabeth laughs and turns back around in her seat. "Yeah, we've heard of them."

She says nothing after that, and we ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

The next thing I know, we take a right and I see a gigantic pine tree at the top of a hill with something golden in its branches, and what looks to be a dragon curled around the base. Peleus.

We climb out of the car and start up the gigantic green hill.

When we reach Thalia's Pine Tree, Peleus growls at Annie and I, but Percy says, "Calm down Peleus. Just some new demigods."

Peleus settles back down, and we walk down the hill.

Annie and I marvel at the Big House, but we stare more at the person on the porch. A centaur stands at the railing, and it could only be the famous Chiron.

When we walk up the steps, he hits us both on the back and says in a deep voice, "Ah, the two daughters of Athena. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure Annabeth has already told you all about it."

"Actually Chiron," Annabeth interrupts, "they're a fan of the books. They already knew everything there is to know."

"Well then, I guess you don't need a tour." He smiles at us.

"Oh no, we would love that!" I quickly say, Annie nodding enthusiastically beside me. "Though we've read the books, we would love to experience it firsthand."

Annabeth grabs our hands and pulls us along, shouting behind her, "Don't worry Chiron, I've got this!"

* * *

"And there's your tour!" We walk into the Athena cabin, our mouths hanging open from all of the awesome things we just saw. We couldn't wait to play Capture the Flag or go to an archery lesson. We were excited because we get to start lessons tomorrow, and the next Capture the Flag is on the upcoming Friday.

Annabeth gives Annie and I the same bunk, with her being on top and me on the bottom.

"Now," Annabeth says, "I know we didn't stop by your houses first, so the Stolls can get you some pajamas from the camp store. We already called your parents, so they know you're here."

"Hey Malcolm, come here." Annabeth waves over a guy who was reading a scroll.

He walks over and says, "They're fans of your books." She turns to us and says, "Ladies, meet my brother, Malcolm, or as you know him, Rick Riordan."

We gape at him. I then give Annie a high five and say, "Number thirteen down!"

We then make him promise that he'll sign our copies of the books when we get them from our house.

Suddenly, a conch sounds in the distance, and the Athena cabin files into line. We confusedly tag along on the back and follow. I remember that the conch means meals, and, checking my iPod, I see that it's five. Dinner time.

The pavilion is nice, with tables for each of the cabins. We silently sit down with the rest of the cabin, but we quickly stand up when Chiron approaches us.

He signals for the other campers to quiet down, and they quickly do.

"Today, we picked up two young demigods. I was told by Lady Athena herself that they were her daughters. So, please welcome Annie Lore and Olivia Bryans, Daughters of Athena!"

The applause is deafening. Annie and I both turn beet red.

Before we sit down, I whisper something in Chiron's ear, and he nods. I see him go over to the Hermes cabin's table and say something to one of the boys. The guy turns and looks at me. He gives me thumbs up and I give him one back.

I whisper my plan to Annie and she claps her hands. We continue eating as I think of the upcoming campfire.

* * *

The entire camp gathers around the fire. A keyboard and a microphone stand is set up, and I become nervous about what Annie and I are about to do.

Chiron stomps his hoof to quiet down the camp.

"We're going to do something untraditional tonight. Instead of the Apollo cabin singing, Annie and Olivia will be singing.

A guy from the Apollo cabin goes to sit at the keyboard, but Annie stops him and says, "No, I know what to play."

She sits down and I stand at the microphone. She starts playing and I start singing, "_This song sounds dramatic, but I'm bad at writing words..._"

Before I know it, Annie and I have, together, sang all of the Tobuscus songs on our bucket list. Beforehand, we had asked Percy to record it so we could send it to him.

We take a seat as the applause goes on.

Eventually, the applause dies down, but one person is still clapping. Stepping out of the shadows, the son of Hermes comes out, wearing his own t-shirt.

"Whew!" He screams. "I think we've found a part of the Audience. Tell me, why did you want to learn my songs?"

**(A/N) And that's it for this chapter! Let's see how Olivia and Annie react to meeting their favorite YouTube star!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bucket List

**(A/N) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I've had a major case of writer's block, so this isn't one of my best chapters. But I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

I can't tell you how long Annie and I screamed for. It could've been a few minutes; it could've been a few days. All I know is that my throat felt like sandpaper when I was finished.

Toby stood there patiently with an amused smile on his face while we had our freak out session, but we finally calmed down enough to speak. Well, almost.

"What? How? Pssh! Ah! I can't believe it! How did you know we were going to be singing those?"

Percy jogs up to us and slaps us on the back.

"I told him. He was already here. So, hey, why not?"

We both tackle Percy and repeat over and over again, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, okay, you're welcome. Don't make me regret it." He says in a serious tone, but his eyes shine in amusement.

Annie and I turned back to Toby and were about to ask him to sign something of ours when Chiron galloped up, a grim look on his face.

"We've got a problem. A group of demigods are stuck in Manhattan and we need you to go get them. There are 6 of them. Their godly parents are unknown. All we know is that there are monsters chasing them. Are you up for the job?" He looks to Toby and Percy.

"Sure, just let me go get Annabeth." Percy walks off and leaves Toby nodding with a daredevil grin on his face. He turns to us with a glint in his eyes that I can't place.

"So, how do you two feel about your first mini-quest?"

We stand there gaping like fish, our minds blank.

"Uhhh, don't we have to be trained to do that? And also, it's kind of dark." I say stupidly while looking at Annie.

"Well, you won't have to fight or anything. Just stand back and let us do all of it. What, are you scared?" He teases. He then looks to Chiron for approval and he nods giving us an encouraging grin.

Well, let's go then." Percy says as he walks up with Annabeth, her dagger strapped to her belt.

"Alright, Argus will drive you into the city, but after that, you're on your own. It won't be hard to find them. They're being chased by a couple of hellhounds." Chiron gives us the details, and then we walk up the hill to leave.

Before we walk down the other side, Annie and I turn around to look at the camp. I take her hand and put it up in the air. On the count of three, we go, "WHEEEWW!"

As I turn around I see a shadow being casted across the trees in the shape of a rose. A deep cackle resounds throughout the valley and it gives me goose bumps. I grab Annie's arm.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

She gives me a frightened look. "Yes."

We turn around and walk down the hill.

"I have a feeling we'll be going on more than a mini-quest soon."

* * *

Argus drops us off at the Williamsburg Bridge. I gaze around and simply say, "So this is one of the places you fought."

Percy and Annabeth stand beside me. They nod and I turn to Annie with a sorrowful expression.

"So all of those demigods actually died." Annie finally says. We'd both been thinking it.

Without a word, Percy begins walking, and we have no choice but to follow him. There is still evidence of the battle on the bridge. A scorch mark from Greek fire here. A gouge in the concrete there. It still feels like a fictional story to me, but I know that it's all real now. And to be honest, it's _really _depressing.

We come off the bridge and carefully walk into an alley. We hear growls and shouts up ahead, and we sprint the rest of the way.

We come across the 6 demigods Chiron told us about. 4 of them were fighting off 3 hellhounds, while the other two were flattened against the wall, trying to get out of the way.

There were two girls and two guys fighting. One girl had a black braid down her back, and the other had short, choppy brown hair. One held a bow and the other an axe. They were both shooting and swinging at the hellhounds, but the blows weren't doing any damage.

I looked to the two boys. Both of them had blonde hair. In fact, one of them seemed to be older than the other. The older one was holding a trident, and odd weapon to fight with. The younger one had a silver sword, and I knew it wouldn't do any harm because it wasn't celestial bronze. In fact, none of their weapons were.

Percy, Annabeth, and Toby jump into the fight, Toby and Percy wielding celestial bronze swords (Toby's looking suspiciously pixelated, like it was from Minecraft), and Annabeth fighting with her celestial bronze dagger. Weapons that would _actually _harm the hellhounds.

While they were occupied, Annie and I rushed over to help the two on the wall. They were both girls. One had raven black hair like Percy's and sea green eyes. The other had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey!" I say in surprise. "You're the girl from Starbucks!"

She looks up and her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! What are you two doing here?" She asks.

"Saving all of you!" Annie answers.

We help them up and look to see that the hellhounds have been defeated.

Percy, Annabeth, and Toby are introducing themselves to the frazzled demigods.

I hear the girl with the braid say "Thanks so much. We've been chased by those muttations since we left District 12."

I stop in my tracks. No, surely I hadn't heard that right. Muttations? _District 12?_

Toby shakes each of their hands and asks what their names are.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." The girl with the braid answers.

I almost choke on my own spit.

"I'm Peeta Mellark." The younger of the two guys says.

Annie punches me.

"Hey, I'm Finnick Odair." The older guy says in a smooth, seductive voice.

I grab onto Annie's shirt.

"Johanna Mason, at your service." The brunette with the choppy styled hair says.

Annie hugs me in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm Prim." The blonde girl says. She turns to us and says, "I lied to you two at Starbucks. Just seeing you two do that as if it was a big joke made me angry and sad. But I know that you didn't know it was real."

I'm about to burst in excitement.

In a quiet voice, the last girl says, "I'm Annie. Annie Cresta."

She buries her face in Finnick's shirt.

Before Annie and I can say anything stupid or fan girlish, glowing symbols appear above all of their heads, then disappear, leaving the group of 6 looking as confused as ever.

Percy sees the symbol above Finnick's head and faints. Annabeth rolls her eyes as if this is an everyday occurrence.

"Toby, tell them what that meant while I tend to Percy's overreaction." Annabeth says.

Toby claps his hands together.

"Okay, all of you were just claimed by your godly parents."

"Excuse me?" Johanna says. "What do you mean by godly?"

"Meaning," Toby says, "that at least one of your parents is a Greek god."

Johanna gives him an I-can't-believe-this-is-happening look.

He walks up to Katniss and points at Prim.

"I'm assuming she's your sister?"

She nods.

"Okay, so your godly parent is Apollo. You know, the god of music, poetry, prophecy, light, plague, and healing. He's also pretty good with a bow, a trait he passed down to you." He points to Katniss.

"Yeah, Prim is a healer." Katniss confirms.

He then goes to stand in front of Johanna.

"Your godly parent is Ares. God of war. Pretty brutal guy."

"Awesome!" Is all Johanna says.

Toby switches to Finnick and looks him up and down.

"I have no idea how you didn't end up a son of Aphrodite. You seem prissy enough."

Finnick's nostrils flair and the sky rumbles.

Toby looks at the sky and says, "Okay, okay Lady Aphrodite. I'm sorry."

"You're not a son of Aphrodite though." Toby continues. "You're a son of Poseidon. God of the sea and earthquakes. All that great stuff. That knucklehead over there," He motions to Percy, "is Percy Jackson. The reason he fainted is because he's a son of Poseidon. Hey, you have a brother now. Have fun with that."

He quickly switches to Annie.

"Now you're a special one. You're a daughter of Hera. Goddess of marriage. She hasn't a child in Zeus knows how long. But you're the exception. I have a feeling you have a big role to play soon."

He finally goes to Peeta.

"You must be a baker of some kind. I've never met someone who just _happens _to be a son of Demeter. You like grains?"

"I'm a baker." Peeta answers.

Nodding, Toby steps back and inspects all of them.

"We'll be taking you to Camp Half-Blood now, where you will train to fight." He points to Annie and me. "These two are also new recruits that we found today. Annie and Olivia."

We just nod in awe.

Katniss turns to Prim and says in an excited tone, "Do you know what this means? It means Dad isn't dead!"

They hug each other joyfully as all of us stand there awkwardly.

Annabeth stands up supporting Percy on her shoulder.

"Hey, we should really get going before _two _sons of Poseidon attract even more monsters. Let's get to the van."

We call Argus to come pick us up on Annabeth's special cell phone that doesn't put off a traceable signal for monsters.

While we're waiting for Argus, I turn to Katniss and say, "You do know that there's a book about you right?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Bucket List

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry about not updating. I have an extreme sickness called laziness, and it's hard to get rid of sometimes. But, I just got out of school, so I'll be able to update more often hopefully, and actually **_**finish**_** one of my stories, because I've never finished one. **_**Ever. **_**Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! (And if you go check out my profile, you can see what I plan to do later after I possibly finish this story.)**

Annie and I are the only ones awake on the ride back to the camp besides Argus. The others are passed out. Percy never woke up from fainting like a little girl, Toby and Annabeth were tired from fighting, and the others were tired from fighting _and _traveling through the country (and across dimensions, it seems.) That little fact bugs me. They could've easily come from the Roman camp, but no. They came from _District 12. _A place that wasn't even supposed to exist, but it obviously did. I didn't let Annie see my worry though, and we quietly had a fan girl session in the back seat of the van.

"I can't believe all these characters are real, Olivia! This is our dream! When we get back to camp, we need to ask Katniss to see if the war has already happened." Annie whispers excitedly.

Shrugging, I say, "Well if they're real, and Suzanne Collins wrote about them, that means it has to have happened already."

"Or that was a dream, something she wished could happen because they were being oppressed by President Snow."

"Or it's already happened."

"Or she made it up!"

"Annie, I'm telling you, it's already happened."

"Then why would they need to be running from District 12. Why would muttations be chasing after them? It all fits together Olivia. The Hunger Games are still going on."

A quieter voice interrupts our conversation.

"They're still going on, all right. And they're worse than ever. 48 kids go in now, instead of 24. And there's no food in the Cornucopia anymore. Only weapons. Which means that the tributes have to find food, or rely on sponsors, so the tributes from 12 are almost immediately weeded out, but I don't know if that's because we're weak, or because President Snow doesn't want another riot like the one he had to blow up District 11 over. The District 12 tributes always die in the worst ways. Eaten by wolves, or trapped in a net so the Careers can get to them. Nets that the Careers didn't place." Prim says sadly.

I gasp. "There's no more 11?"

She shakes her head, and I lean back in my seat, a blank expression on my face. The war had never happened, and The Hunger Games were still happening. I think about the shadow of the rose Annie and I had seen casted over the valley, and I lean forward quickly, startling Annie.

"Prim, you and the others traveled from the future to get here right?"

She looks confused. "I don't know what you mean. We only came from District 12."

I sighed, feeling sorry for her. She's been thrown into a place where she has no idea what to do, but she needs to know what's going on.

"Prim, you're not from here. Not from this world. Well you are from this world, just from a different time. You're from the future. What year was it when you left District 12?"

"3032, I think." She answers.

"Well, here, where you are right now, is 2013. You're in the past."

Her eyes widen, and she puts her hand over her mouth. She's about to shake Katniss and wake her up, but Annie stops her.

"Don't. We can tell her tomorrow. She's stressed out enough as it is."

Prim nods in understanding, and is about to lay back down, but I'm not done talking to her.

"Wait. Okay, so did President Snow send those muttations after you?"

She shrugs. "I guess. That would be the only reasonable explanation."

I grab my hair. "Oh gods. Gods, gods, this is not good."

"Olivia, what's wrong. Our favorite book characters are here. Why are you freaking out."

"Annie, you're a daughter of Athena. Open up your eyes and _think!"_ I yell.

"Gosh, you don't have to yell, grumpy cat. Okay, so the only way they could travel through time is if they wanted to, or someone wanted them to."

"And?" I push.

"And…. that's all I've got."

I sigh, frustrated. "Don't you see? President Snow sent them to this time, and planted them here. If they can come here, he can come here. And I have a feeling when he comes, he's planning on taking all of us down."

* * *

The next morning, Annie and I sleep in, ignoring our training schedules until lunch, hoping Chiron won't get too upset with us. We had just gone on a demigod rescue mission on our first day of camp. I only get up with the sun shining on my face through the curtain is too much to bear. I turn over and see that Annie isn't even in her bunk anymore.

Dressing quickly with a pair of black wind shorts, my new authentic Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (-happy dance-), and some tennis shoes, I step into the bright sunlight and burn my retinas. Not literally, but close enough.

Before I can move, I get drenched in an unidentifiable substance that's gooey that will take a week of showers to come out of my hair. Loud chuckling comes from behind the cabin. I trudge around and see two elfish looking boys who look like they'll steal your wallet without an ounce of remorse or regret.

_Conner and Travis Stoll._

I always enjoyed reading about their pranks on the campers, but now that I'm on the receiving end, I'm not too happy. I decide to play a prank on them.

"Oh my gosh, you're, like, Conner and Travis Stoll. You two are, like, totally, like, my favorites." I say to them in a nasally voice as I walk up to them.

They're guard is let down from the praise, so I suddenly tackle them into a hug, and smear as much of the brown, sticky, gooey substance on them as I can.

"Hey! What was that for?" One of them shouted, though I wasn't sure whether or not it was Connor or Travis.

I simply say, "Don't mess with a Daughter of Athena." With that I walk back into the cabin, take a shower, rinsing off the goop, which I determined was maple syrup, and dried off in time to hear the signal for lunch time.

"Great, I'm starving." I say and run off to the dining pavilion.

* * *

When I get there, most of the Athena cabin is there with food already. I receive what I order, along with a PLC Sprite. After throwing some of it into the fire, I sit back down beside Annie.

I see Prim and Katniss at the Apollo table. Looking at Annabeth I say, "Is it okay if I go talk to Katniss really quickly? I'll be back in a flash."

Biting her cheek, Annabeth tells me that we're really not supposed to, but that I can. I walk by the Poseidon table and see that Percy and Finnick are getting along, _splashingly._

"I'm telling you, a sword is a better weapon than a trident!"

"How would you know that? You've only ever fought with a sword!"

I don't hear the rest of the conversation, but I knew that it would be going on for some time. I kneel down beside Katniss and tell her what I told Prim last night. She lays her head in her hands, looking defeated.

"I thought we came here to escape from that monster. But now to know that he's just going to follow us here? Why did we even come here in the first place?"

"Well, right now it's just a theory. And I don't think he would be following you here. I think he would've come here eventually. For some reason, I think he wants Camp Half-Blood. And he's going to kill every last one of us to get it."

A cackle, yes a blood-curdling cackle, sounds through the pavilion. Katniss's eyes widen in horror. "That laugh. I know that laugh. It's _his _laugh." She turns to me. "Olivia, I don't think that's a theory anymore."

**(A/N) I couldn't remember how the _food _was served in Percy Jackson, all I remember is that the goblets were magical and filled up if you told it what you wanted. But I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Bucket List

**(A/N)** **Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

Every camper eats in tense silence for the rest of the meal. Even Leo doesn't talk. I shovel down my food in an attempt to leave earlier, but I know that I can't leave until the entire table in finished, and they seem to intentionally eat like sloths.

I see Chiron pull a terrified Katniss away from the Apollo table and into the Big House. She hasn't touched her bowl of lamb stew. Prim looks worried, but she stays where she is. I give her a reassuring look.

After what seems like hours, everyone at the Athena table is finished eating, but before we can leave, Chiron and Katniss come out of the Big House.

He stomps his foot to gain everyone's attention even though all eyes were already turned on him. He sighs before continuing slowly, "I've been informed that we may have an oncoming threat to the camp. Katniss has told me about the dictator that runs the place she is from, a place known as Panem. His name if President Snow, and Katniss is convinced that he is not satisfied with only ruling Panem. She thinks he is planning on bringing an army to attack the camp, and by the sound of him, he is a strong opponent. Even with that, I am confident that we can defeat him." He glances at Percy and continues. "There is another thing. It seems that our Oracle, Rachel, has vanished. We have searched, and she is not anywhere in the camp. We can only assume that she has been kidnapped, and I have a hunch as to who has taken her. We're going to send people on a quest. I know a quest is meant for only 3 people, but I think that all of the new campers should go because they know what we're up against. Percy and Annabeth will also go. Katniss has told me where they came out at. I'm hoping that if you go there, you will be able to travel into the future, and retrieve Rachel. We will not try to stop him from attacking the camp then because we will need all our campers to defeat him. We must simply wait."

He goes back into the Big House after that, leaving us to continue our training schedules. Annie and I are going to flying lessons next. On the way there, I wonder why Chiron wanted us to wait. Percy and Annabeth could easily kill him, and it would all be over. I just shake my head and let it go, and I walk into the stables with Annie. The smell of hay hits me and I gasp in delight when I see the pegasus. I walk to a chocolate brown pegasus, and I watch as a camper rubs their hands over his pure white wings.

"What's his name?" I ask the camper. He jumps and spins around.

"Oh, hi. His name is Riptide, courtesy of Percy. Would you like to ride him?"

I nod eagerly but then falter.

"But I don't know how."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "My name is Asher Kane, son of Ares. But people call me 47, as in AK-47 because my initials are A.K., and apparently I can "pack a punch." You are…"

"Olivia. Olivia Bryans. Daughter of Athena. But people call me Olivia."

He laughs and I can't help but notice his dimples, and how his eyes are the same beautiful chocolate brown as Riptide's hair.

He helps me onto Riptide and leads me outside. I see Annie on a snow white pegasus.

"Hey, Annie! What's her name?"

"Elle. Isn't she beautiful. What's his name." She points to Asher, but I pretend to think she means the horse.

"His name is Riptide. Percy named him."

She rolls her eyes, knowing that I avoided her question on purpose. The camper beside her, who happened to be Piper McLean, had already showed her how to ride, so she took off into the sky, screaming a Tobuscus scream.

"Okay, this is exactly like riding a real horse, but to get into the air, you have to take off like an airplane. Pull the reins to the right if you want to go right, pull them to the left if you want to go left. Pull back if you want to slow down."

Nervously, I say, "Well, how do I come down."

"All you have to do is say 'down'. It's simple, really. Don't worry, you'll do great." He gives me another one of his smiles that makes my heart skip a beat, _look at that Olivia, you've only been here a day and you already fancy someone,_ and I take off down the "runway".

Riptide lifts off, and I have a feeling of weightlessness that I've never felt before, and it feels amazing. I fly around feeling the wind through my hair, and I close my eyes, feeling the sun on my face.

"I can see you're enjoying it!" Asher yells over the wind, as he flies up beside me. "It truly is amazing. You'll never feel anything like it."

I try to slow down, but suddenly Riptide starts thrashing around, and I feel myself losing my place on his back. I desperately try to hold on, but my legs slip off, and I plummet down toward the ground. A moment ago I had felt weightless, and now I feel like a weigh a ton, and that my weight is pulling me down to the ground faster.

I land on something with a thud, whacking my head, and I'm sure that I've landed broken on the ground, dead.

"Hold on, I've got you." A voice says from above me. I open my eyes and see Asher, and I giggle. My angel has rescued me.

Not I my right mind, the first thing I think of is the bucket list and I slur out, "Hey, do you want a sugar cube?"

Asher lets out a nervous laugh, and I feel us landing on the ground. I can hear voices around me, and someone carrying me, and then I black out.

* * *

My head pounding, I open my eyes, but shut them quickly when bright sunlight burns my eyes. _Again._

Slowly, my eyes grow accustomed the light, and I look around. The first thing I notice is Asher sitting in a chair next to my bed, asleep, holding my hand. I blush but don't let go, but instead squeeze his hand.

He sits up quickly, and I jerk my hand back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I stammer out, trying to hide behind my hair.

He laughs, gosh I love the sound of it, and says it's okay. He explains what happened, how he caught me when I fell off Riptide, how I hit my head on the saddle. He says I'm lucky he was up there, or there wouldn't have been anyone to catch me. I thank him, blushing.

I guess someone hears us talking because Annie rushes in with Chiron. She kneels down beside my bed with worried eyes, and she starts asking me questions like how old I am, and what year it is. Annoyed, I answer them, but I know she's just looking out for me.

"Olivia, guess what." Annie looks at me with excited eyes. "Chiron has asked us to go on the quest."

Surprised, my mouth forms an "O", and my eyes switch up to Chiron. He looks grimly at me. "You and Annie seem to have knowledge about this future, and about this person. I think you could be valuable to the quest. Of course, you will need to train an extreme amount between then and now. I want you to know the basic fighting moves. You will be leaving in two weeks. Percy tried to push to leave sooner, but I knew that everyone should prepare. So, you will leave in two weeks time."

With that he bid us farewell, saying that he needed to go teach an archery class, leaving Annie, Asher, and I alone. Annie and I look at each other and then we start squealing.

Asher gives us a strange look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Annie, this is Asher. Asher this is Annie. Asher, we're doing this thing called fan girling. Pay no mind to it."

He laughs, but doesn't leave. I'm secretly happy about that.

"Oh, Annie, I did something on our bucket list." I say.

"Really? We haven't really talked about that lately. What did you do."

Asher interrupts, "Is that what you were talking about when you weren't really sensible? You said something about sugar cubes?"

Annie's eyes widen and she looks at me in shock, "Olivia, you did not ask if he wanted a sugar cube."

I giggle. "I did."

She slaps my arm, "I can't believe you! I thought I was supposed to do it!"

"Sorry. Like Asher said, I wasn't sensible."

"Olivia, you're never sensible."

**(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. So, they get to go on a quest! What do you think about that? And also, I'm going to start responding back to the reviews, so leave reviews. They also help me to write faster. Constructive critism is welcomed. :)**


End file.
